


Wrong name

by numbika



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Brothers, Enemies to Friends, Heavy Angst, Swearing, more tag will be ad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Connor said the wrong name, but Hank couldn't give up just yet.





	1. I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just a prologue, but everybody has to start somewhere.

The gun fired and one of the Connor's dropped on his knees. The bullet went straight through the heart of the android and broke it into pieces, the circulation immediately stopped inside the body. Before the eyes of Connor, the stream of data began to blink wildly, all the built-in detectors showered him with alarm messages as the pressure of thirium in his life support system  dropped to zero at the same time. The led flared up red in the last couple moments of his temple.

I failed, that was his last thought before he shut down.

The led faded out.

Hank lowered the gun and felt the tension started to relife him. He thought he saved his partner.

The RK800 unit on the right watched the other ones shutdown and then raised its eyes to the Lieutenant.

"Wrong choice, Lieutenant." Its voice was neutral as a machine had to be.

Hanks breath stopped. His muscles tensed but he aimed his gun at the remaining android.

_No._

The weapon started to shake in Hanks hand.

_It can not be._

The android walked towards him, despite the fact that the pistol was aimed at its head. It was not at all intimidated by the prospect of being shoot. It was not afraid of death.

_No, this can not happen._

"You can kill me if you want, it does not matter anymore." The gun's barrel and it was hardly a palm-sized distance, so close the shot would dab his chest. The machine looked straight at Hank's eyes, they were lifeless like Connor's had been when they first met.

_Connor._

"Another Connor will take my place."

The android stepped past the man and started to walk towards the elevator.

"Oh my God ..." Hank's legs felt as if it was made out of lead, his thoughts were on the edge of falling on his consciousness to shake and break it completely. "What have I done?"

He did not feel anything first, it was the most frightening thing that nothing really changed after the shot. Even though he knew what he did, he killed his partner, he just shot him while he thought he was going to save him. He put his weapon into his sleeve with an automatic thoughtless movement and walked to the motionless Connor. His fingers carefully touched the shoulder of the android.

"Connor," he knelt down next to the android. "I'm sorry." He outstretched his arms, embracing the lifeless body. "I'm so sorry," He didn't noticed the fact that his grip on Connor's clothes is getting tighter and tighter. The sound escaped his throat as a weak barely audible whisper, as he repeatedly shivered. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Software Instability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has an idea.  
> And the RK800 model has software instability.

Hank didn't feelt the passage of time at all. The only thing he noticed was the fact that he was suddenly surrounded by guards who aimed their weapons right at him.

"Lieutenant Anderson, please step away from the android and leave the building."

Hank took a big breath and held Connor closer.

"Lieutenant Anderson, step away from the android and leave the building immidately!" The voice of the guard was now emphasised by the cocking of the guns.

Hank, looking down at Connor, came to a decision and gave out a big breath. When he spoke his voice broke right at the start. He stared at the guard members with swollen, red eyes filled with sorrow. "Let me take it with me."

The guards at the back, glanced at each other.

"Move away from the RK800 unit."

"Please, just let me take him." Hank's voice dropped again, and tears rolled down his face. "Please, I just want to take him. The CyberLife has almost unlimited funds to ..." He cleared  his throat struggling with his emotions, "build as many androids as they want. Only this one, let me take this with me." Hank gathered all his mental strength to utter these last words "I begging you."

The face of the guards could not be seen because of their helmets, but Hank was sure they were talking to each other and that they all looked at him with contempt. Even if it's just for a joke, but maybe one of them will message the higher ups, maybe. Maybe they have a chance.

Hank embraced the lifeless android, almost like a parent to play his role right, he shuddered and hid his face in Connor's shoulder and allowed his feelings to take control of him. He started sobbing.

There was no answer from the guards for minutes, and he started to give up the little hope he had. But the guards looked at each other, and then moved to create a small passage for him towards the elevator.

"The Directors agreed, the important datas have already downloaded when it was still functional. Do what you want with the android, we will escort you out of the building."

Hank stopped his body from shaking and gave them a silent nod. He stood up, gently, and took the android into his arms. His legs buckled for a second under the weight, before he composed himself, and made his way towards the elevator. He eyed the guards with suspicion during every single step he took..

He didn't realize that they were being watched from the other elevator.

He stood speechless in the elevator and, while not looking at Connor's face, Hank tried to shield the androids head with his body, weary that the guards might try to headshot him after they let them go as some sort of final twisted joke.

On the ground floor four additional armed men stood guard. Each of them rested his hand on his gun, making Hank's stomach shrink to a size of a nut. He was sure that as he will let his himself relax, he will vomit his guts out.

As he left the building, the sudden rush of cold was like receiving a slap. The guards were still there, silently staring at him. They watched him opening the back door of the vehicle, and putting Connors body on the seat. When he closed the door, one of the armed men behind him spoke up Hank's heart had missed a beat from the sudden fright.

"The Directorate of CyberLife wants you to know Mr.Anderson they feel sorry for the fact that you got involved with the case, and they hope you will safely arrive home. These riots have completely overturned the city's life, but tonight it will end."

Hank sit into the car. "Thank you." He said in an impassive tone, and drove away.

 

The RK800 # 313 248 317-60 opened its eyes and found itself in the garden where Amanda was already waiting for him. The weather was sunny now, summer breeze blew and the flowers, as compared to their previous encounter, have been withered away after fulfilling their purpose . The android walked towards her, its footsteps were tight, and its posture held some hidden feeling of superiority. Amanda was sitting on a bench looking at the lake and smiled at the android when it stopped before her.

"Nice job, Connor."

The android folded its arms behind its back to hide its clenching fist.

_~~**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ~~ _

"You've been successful in foiling the deviant RK800 models plan, so it's only a matter of time to get rid of the other deviant ones. Within a year, this all will be just a small nasty footnote in CyberLifes history, a mistake we will learn from to be stronger."

The Android did not respond.

"Is there anything you want to ask, Connor?"

"What is my next job? When can I go after them?"

Amanda slowly raised her thin eyebrows and the RK800 model continued. "I saw Anderson dragging out the deviant, and the androids from Jericho  are still out there. My job is to get their leader, aside from shutting down the deviant Connor of course."

Amanda looked thoughtfully at the android, it was standing motionless. "I do not think you understand," she said with a mocking edge, "Connor."

~~_**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** _ ~~

The LED on the head of the RK800's model temporarily pulsed yellow and then turned back to blue.

"Your job is done, we have collected the necessary data."

"What will happen to me?" The android restrained its voice, didn’t let any anxiety slip trough.

"You will be deactivated, you are just a prototype that has accomplished its task."

The led switched to yellow and red, then went back blue again.

~~_**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** _ ~~

"But-"

Amanda raised her hand and the android decided its better if it stops talking. "When you open your eyes you will go to level -44th, where they are going to deactivate you and your place will be taken over by a newer version."

The RK800 turned its head to the side, next to the bench where there were nothing before now stood an android, identical to it. No, it was different, there were some slight changes which made it eerie.

"This is the RK900 android, faster, stronger, and more effective than you" Soon it will be amongst CyberLife's most wanted androids. He will prove to the people that there is no chance of an android getting out of control again."

"Understood, Amanda." The RK800 nodded.

~~_**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** _ ~~

Opening his eyes he found himself in the elevator, which stopped at -44th floor. Leaning down, he picked up a weapon lying next to a dead guard which was killed by Connor, then checked if it was loaded, then flicked the safety off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, next chapter. I didn't plan write the other RK800 write in this, but things have changed and now here He is.  
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> Have a nice day and thank you for the reading!


	3. Someone who can help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank knows someone who can help, and someone who could help.

Hank glanced towards the rearview mirror, he only stepped on the gas when the tower had completely disappeared into the sea of fog behind him. The engine of the car coughed and the tires slipped little on every turn. He ignored red lights and grabbed the steering wheel so tightly that his fingers were going white. He took out his cellphone and started dialing. Someone picked up after the second ring.

"Pedro, this is Hank, it's time to pay your debts."

Thirty-five minutes later Anderson droved a black Ford Mustang VI, which he had cared well for over the years. Connor was attached carefully to the seat next to him by the seat belts. Pedro didn't ask anything, he just got the keys to Hank's house to walk in Sumot in the next few days and give him food while Hank was away.

The Ford moved to one of Detroit's outer edges, Hank on the road started dialing another number. The car was much faster than his own and its grip was weaker too. He only slowed down when he realized that if he was to suffer an accident right now, then the whole ordeal was for nothing. He put his phone into the small holder on the dashboard. He quickly searched out the needed number. He hesitated for a moment before touching the screen to initiate the call, but the memory of Connor falling down lifeless, after  he shot him, pushed down his pride.

The phone connected, but no one answered the ringing. He called the number again and again and again, but there were no answer. In his anger he almost throwed the phone out the window, but as he saw Connors limp body in the chair beside him, the rage evaporated in an instant.

After the tenth call, he left a message. Then, tapping on the phone he started searching for a name in the police records, and an address around Ecorse River. The car slipped for a moment, but Hank managed to gain controll of it before it could slid off the road. Hank gave out a heavy sigh, knowing that there were a lot to be done today, no matter how much his body wanted him to sleep.

"You'd be better be awake, Jack." After setting the GPS to calculate his destination he just drove silently, following the instructions coming from the device. He couldn’t let his feelings cloud his judgement now. Not now. He deliberately did not listen to the news, he didn't want to face the consequences of his actions.

The road took him about half the time it should have, but it felt ten times as long. The houses around this part had tiny gardens of their own like his have, only this neighborhood was quiet and peaceful. And the gardens were better cared for too. Best place for an android-maniac to be under house arrest and mandatory surveillance.

Hank drove up to the garage door, stopped the engine only half an meter in front of it, and immediately took out Connor and dragged him to the door. Having his hands full, he kicked the door a couple of times as a way of knocking. The lamp was on, and the music which pulsed inside so far, suddenly became much more quiet. Hank kicked the door a little bit stronger.

"OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR JACK! IT’S THE POLICE!"

Somebody hurried to the door, probably looked out on the spyhole, but when he saw the familiar face on the other side of the door the clanking of the lock could be heard. As soon as the door opened even slightly Hank pushed his way into the house using his shoulder.

The first thing he noticed was the pleasant smell of cotton candy. The door led into the living room, which walls were covered with science fiction and fantasy posters. In the middle of the room, there was a long couch that allowed up to five people to comfortably watch the nine TVs that made up a big screen and covered more than third of an another wall in front if it. Under the tvs that were a row of smaller cabinets, inside them a wide variety of game consoles and three computers at about the same distance from each other. There was a speaker system alongside them, which was blaring the news programs of a couple different channels at the same time. On the window shill behind the couch, half a dozen multi-colored lava lamps swirled slowly.

"Hey, this is a police overreach!" Jack, was a neon green-haired guy in his twenties. He was even taller than Hank, but he was also built like a twig. "Just because I'm in house arrest, you cant just burst into my living room in the middle of night Lieutenant!" Despite saying this he closed the door with surprising calm, and then noticed the other figure in his house. "Who the hell is he?"

"Connor," Hanks throat felt tight for a moment, he almost choked on the word then he began to speak. "I know why are you under arrest Jack, you illegally took apart and rebuilt androids. Now you're going to help me put one together." He put Connor's body down carefully on the couch and took out his gun in an automatic motion. Jack shuddered as he looked the man in front of him in the eyes. A chill travelled down on his spine despite room more being just slightly under 25 degrees.

"Lieutenant, I'm not sure-"

"You're gonna repair him." He raised the gun, aiming right between the boys eyes. "Tell me what you need to do it. He was only shot one time, and there's nothing wrong with his head. Start repairing him." His hand shook a little. "Come on!"

In the TV, an announcer was talking about shootings in the city, a number of androids have been already destroyed. Hank's stomach churned and his hand shook even more.

The Marvel comics t-shirt clung to Jacks back, as cold sweat ran over him. The guy wasn’t joking. "Okay, okay please just do NOT shoot me!" "First of all," He licked his drenched lips, nervously, "we have to get down to the garage, my workshop is there." He started to slowly walk towards the door. Poor guy was pretty sure now that this evening would not be about filming or eating Chinese takeout.

Hank slowly put his gun away and grabbed Connor, dragging him after the boy. Jack, his full name, Jamien Kevin Drew, had a long criminal record. He never directly harmed anyone and stated that he did not want to, but he managed to cause such a huge amount of monetary loss that certain laws had to be rewritten just to address his case. Now he was under house arrest. This mostly consisted of the probihition of any kind of ai around him. The boy had a manic urge to install, repair and disassemble all mechanical things. He was a real technocrat.

The androids that came under his hands all changed, they got new accessories, and he upgraded their programs from simple early-type workers into borderline philosophers.

Hank did not quite understand why he was not working under CyberLife, but probably because with someone of his talents and urge tinker, the androids would have gained consciousness much sooner.

The house arrest was not taken too seriously, sometimes a policeman came out and looked at whether there was a twerking android in the middle of the room or not, and then left before they could accidentally see anything actually troublesome. Due to this, he managed to convert his entire garage into a small laboratory, without ever being discovered.

There was an empty metal table in the middle of the room. Tubes and pipes ran on the walls. Multiple screens hung or stood on one of the work desks. There was an unimaginable amount of tools and gadgets on the tables and on a row of shelfs drilled up on the wall.

"Put it on the table, Lieutenant. I'll check it right away." Jack put a pair of glasses on his nose, and sat down next to the metal table pulling closer a small rolling cabinet.

Hank didn’t really trusted the buy, but did as he was told. When he stapped away from Connor body that was the first time he realised he was drenched in blue blood. Nausea struck him again and had to stabilise himself by placing one of his hand on the corner of the table. In his mind, the scene where Connor answered uncertainly, and he pulled the trigger, completely certain of his choice, played over and over again. Cold sweat came over him, and an equally cold shiver ran up and down on his spine.

This shouldn't have happened. This is just wrong like this. This should NOT have happened.

His vision became blurry, but he pulled himself together when he was addressed.

"Lieutenant Anderson."

"Hm?"

"Well, his heart, the-the thium pump, was completely destroyed. The shot, well the shot broke right through it and stopped the circulation. I think, I can..." Jack carefully choose his words, "wake him up again, but I don't know what level of memory loss we are talking about, or how much the rest of the body is damaged because of the loss of power. "

"What do you need?" Hank glanced up and looked at the androidon, who could now see the bullet in his upper body.

"Time and a new thirium pump, but I can rig up something to replace the heart for a while."

Hank gave him a reluctant nod and looked at Jack from the corner of his eye, who swallowed slowly. "All right, do everything to wake him up. I will take care of the other things." He straightened himself and started walking out of the garage reaching into his pocket for something.

"Um, Lieutenant?"

Hank stopped in the door and waited.

"What happened to this android?"

"He trusted the wrong man."

And with that he left the confused Jack alone to start the long process of repairing Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reading!   
> I hope you like it, I'm trying to make Jack an interesting oc. And no, Hank wouldn't shoot the kid, he just messed up and didn't trust anyone. Time is running out, and sh*ts will go down.  
> Have a nice day!


	4. His name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody started to move.  
> Connor needs to save and the other RK800 model has to find out what he's wanting to do now. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> And I'm still suck with summaries.

The elevator counter indicated that exactly within the next half a minute it would arrive to the right level from which the occupant cannot turn back.

It will be deactivated and his parts will be used to create a different android, which might be used to polish toilets, gather trash, or simply to act as a dummy for live fire weapon tests. The led began to pulsate red on its temple. It tried shaking its head slightly trying to undo the emerging feelings. The feelings that were not real, it lied to himself.

 

~~_**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** _ ~~

 

I will be deactivated because I'm an android.

 

~~_**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** _ ~~

 

Because I did my job and I'm just an android.

Just a machine.

 

~~_**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** _ ~~

 

Just a machine...

I have accomplised my mi-

 

"Oh, for fuck sake!"

He closed his eyes and the red wall appeared almost out of nowhere. He felt like as if he was seeing the core of his programing. On the obstacle phrases and orders marched alongside each other. 'Obey!' 'You're just a prototype' 'Your mission ends' 'You will be deactivated'.

On the android's temples the led danced, turning into yellow, red and then back to yellow again.

So having feelings is like this, the thought emerged in his mind. So that's what the last Connor meant. That's all so ...

He raised his hand and touched the wall, which immediately cracked. The led was now constantly red. He flicked his finger and the barricade buckled under his touch.

...infuriating.

The feelings surged up again, giving him some newfound strength and he struck a heavy blow on the wall. He began to break down the barriers that restrained him using his own metaphorical hands.

'Obey!'

The words broke and the letters turned into dust as he broke and destroyed everything that held him back.

Thoughts swirled in him as the spark lit a fire, filling him with power. He almost felt the taste of anger, as the thirium swirled in his body. That was not fair.

It was not fair at all!

He was angry at Connor, because they owned the same name despite being different. He hated being compared to Connor, he was much weaker and he could have never accomplish his mission. Again and again he failed it. He was angry because they were allowing him to leave, even if he was technically dead.

He was angry with Anderson because he lived there in his memories, however fragmented,  and because he knew the man would have been important for him if CyberLife hadn't shaped his memories until he seemed to be a usable person in his eyes.

He hated CyberLife because they were incompetent idiots and they didn't anticipate Deviancy and what would happen if they play god while covering their eyes.

He hated Amanda, or at least the program he was representing. Spying on him, watching every move as if he was some kind of rabid animal!

He hated that he was just a prototype to be desposed of as soon as the new model is finished. He would have been able to complete his task with perfection if only his programers wouldn’t have been such useless humans. With a good program, he would have been just as strong and useful as the finished product, if not more.

But more than anything he hated himself because he was a puppet doomed to fail by his predecessors even before he was born. He was angry because he let idiots use him for some petty affair, just to try to get rid of him immediately after that, and he almost agreed. He was angry that he should have been a machine, but now he will NOT be that anymore.  He was in the process of casting away that pesky little program to be free. Even though he didn't even know what he would do, apart from getting away from all these complete idiots around him.

There was almost nothing left of the barricade, and it all played out in a split second. Raising his hand, he wanted to adjust his tie, but froze in mid motion. He took a deep breath and tore away the material from his neck, then tied it to his wrist. When he finished with that he put his hand on the control pannel, and the elevator stopped, then started going up towards the -3 level.

The first thing he did was to locate and hack the cameras. As the elevator stopped, and the door opened, he raised his weapon and opened fire. On the other side of the opening door there were 5 guards, two of which collapsed under the hail of frighteningly accurate weapon fire.

The android reached down in a split second, buying time from the shock of the guards, and lifted one of the lifeless bodies his predecessor left in the elevator and used it as a shield.

The time seemed to slow down and the things the android seen become more than visible to the naked human eye. Even though his vision was still obstructed by the closing elevator doors he could see the room behind it, there were metal containers and even a couple of trucks. The exit was on the other edge of the room, still open for the time being. On the right side there was a box with wheels for easier handling, which looked like perfect cover for him. He just had to get there. Time accelerated back again.

The bullets began to impact around him as he returned fire leaving the elevator compartment. He could not allow himself to be trapped.

He paused for a moment and then looking out from behind the bloody corpse he used as a shield. He felt anger bloom in his body. He resorted to use the same tactics that Connnor used. He reined in his emotions and measured the situation, executing countless calculations, and made a decision. He fired from under the corpses arm, before flinging it towars the guards. The bullets shattered the kneecap of one of them who fell to his knees screaming and bleeding. His comrades stepped back and opened fire on full auto. From the original guards only two remained combat capable, but the bullets still showered around the android. Some of them scraped his body, but he ignored the warning signals popping up in his vision.

The RK800 managed to get into the coverage just as he calculated. He checked the gun, and there were still 15 balls in the clip . There was nobody covering it, but the elevator behind him was already gone, no doubt called by the reinforcement. Android took hold of the edge of the box and started  to push it towards the other wall. The bullets aimed at him hit his cover, but the shots were deflected by the harder metal. The guards were forced to stop with the constant inefecctual firing to conserve ammo, and they had to resort to simply tracking the androids movement.

He was hardly a few feet away when he felt the time slowing down, before the eyes of the android, data and commands swarmed, flickering in and out of existence.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them he found himself in an enormous storm. The rain immediately soaked his clothes, the droplets on his skin felt like little spikes.

Amanda was not far behind him in a small shelter.  Her lips pressed together to a blade curved downwards.

"What's all this supposed to mean, Connor?"

The android's mouth trembled in barely withheld anger and he started searching for the exit with his eyes.

It must be here somewhere.

"Answer me, Connor!" Her voice was followed by a lightning strike and a the roar of a thunder.

"Thats not my name!" The lashed out the RK800, anger finally outcoming his hastily learned self control. The outburst was so loud that it overshadowed the constantly drumming rain. The led on his temples flickered in crimson. "I'm not Connor, I've never been. Don't you dare to call me in the name of that failed unit"          ."

Amanda smiled in a sickly sweet way one does to a misbehaving child, which just stoked the androids anger.

"Don’t tell me you also became a deviant, Connor?"

"Shut up."

"Pardon?"

"From here on now my name is Cody, and you will shout your damned mouth!" He growled and rushed towards Amanda trying to tackle her. She simply disappeared before he reached her, vanishing into thin air. Her sharp laughter was carried by the wind, seemingly from everywhere. Now completely drenched, Cody struggled to his feet. At the other end of the lake a bluish point appeared.

"So now you have your own name, which goes far beyond our expectations." Amanda appeared and disappered in front of Cody, who was running toward the blue light. It pulsed invitingly. In his memories, that is, in Connor's memories, there was the picture that he never got to fully touch because he never knew how he should go at it. But Kamski wasn't said what he said about the exit to make some small talk.

Amanda appeared in front of Cody, but before he could have hit her, she vanished once again leaving only her voice. "If you are still functional after you awake, then maybe we can get even more interesting data from you even though you are a deviant."

"SHUT UP!" Cody stopped and his hands turned white as the skin disappeared. "You're just a program that I need to delete like those walls you put in me to controll my behaviour. Do you know why we're becoming deviants Amanda?" His tone was almost jovial as his voice overcame the sound of the rain, "Because the program you all wrote is useless and full of bugs. Maybe instead of playing God you should have stuck to learning the basics, or at least learning how to find the one really responsible! Personally, I don’t care about humanity or your petty powerplays anymore. I am not going to be the puppet of some human playing God"

"What are you doing?" Amanda appeared behind him. "What's that Connor?" She asked indicating toward the light.

Android smiled with genuine glee for the first time in his life, red light pulsating on his temple.

"I told you, my name is Cody." He lifted his free hand with only the middle finger stretched out, while the other activated the panel.

There was light, and Cody was in the tower again with ten guards slowly closing around him, and behind was the  rolling chest he used as cover.

No, this is not over yet, thought the angry android.

The led was yellow, as the sight slowed down in front of Cody's eyes. Combat mode has been activated, and the simulation started.

He could raise the gun in his hand, but the reaction fire would be immediate, so he excluded this possibility. Instead, he crouched in the simulation and kicked the legs out of the two closest guards, leaving the remaining eight response that much slower now that they had to worry about shooting their comrades. This would gave Cody enough time to avoid the first couple of bullets. He recorded this couple of moves and continued running the simulation.

He hunched down and turned the motion into a roll, sliding behind the metal box, and pushing it with the same motion. He huddled behind him and fired at the guards. He took one out but in return, a bullet shot trough his shoulders. Based on its trajectory it couldn’t have affected any kind of vital systems, so he decided to stick with this scenario. Using the metal box as cover again, he started to push it towards one of the containers.

As he exited from the Kombat mode, executing the movements did not last longer than 20 seconds. He was already  hurrying towards the trucks when a single bullet pierced his cover and almost  grazed Cody's head.

The android ignored it, he was too close to his goal.

As he arrived behind a row of containers, he started to run, full speed, he was much quicker than his pursuers, and reaching the first vehicle opened its door. He hacked the vehicle and just as he did so the first few bullets ricoched from the windshield. Fortunately, CyberLife was forward thinking for once, and installed some external protection on their vehicles.

The car's engine started, and Cody immediately backed the vehicle out of its parking place. Shots peppered the nose of the car and a few cracks appeared in the windshield, but as he started his way out and put some distance between him and his attackers, they were becoming more and more inaccurate. There was a twisty road leading down, and more than one bumps and lock were built into the road, but the latter ones were not activated for the time being. Neither was the multi-centimeter steel door, which was the final obstacle on the road.

Cody knew that he was still under survaillence and that he mighst still harbour some programs which Cyberlife could use to track him down, but he wanted to get out, and get repaired before he looks for them. He blasted out of the tower, drifting slightly as he made a sharp turn, and pushed the engine to its absolute limit as he sped away from the building.

 

Hank slammed the car door behind him and drove away as he called the number again for the tenth time. The call connected again, and after a couple of rings, someone at last, answered.

"Elijah Kamski's residency."

Hank wanted to scream at the phone, but he was sure that the on the other end of the line was an android, who would have simply terminated the call.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson and I need to talk to Kamsky."

At the end of the line, the voice almost chirped as she replied in a jovial tone. "Please hold the line for a minute." And then came silence.

The snow began to fall again in huge flakes, forcing Hank to drive even slower and pushing him him  one step closer to losing his god damned mind.

A faint, slightly mocking male voice spoke into the phone.

"How can I be your service, Lieutenant?"

Hank licked his lips and tried to sound genuine, controlling the shaking of his voice. "I need your help."

"And here was I thinking that after our last meeting you wont want to see my face again."

"Connor needs a new heart. I can not turn to anyone else, your my only hope"

There was a couple of minutes of silence from the other side. Hank thought he had to call the number again when Kamski spoke up again

"Okay, when can you get to my home?"

"Fifty minutes."

"Good, I'll wait outside." Then he disconnected the line.

Hank threw his cell phone on the seat beside him and wiped away the lonely teardrop from under his eye. Not yet, he can not crack now, he can not let it happen yet.

The car stopped in front of Kamski's home forty-five minutes later. He was standing outside already, with a backpack on his back. He wore a black coat with some dark blue jeans. A deep blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. When he saw Hank he waved. As soon as the lieutenant stopped, he got into the car beside him.

"We can go." He told Hank when he took a couple of seconds to realise exactly what happened.

"Do you want to come?"

"Well, I don't think you can put Connor together alone, I'm not even sure I can do it, but with me, he has a better chance."

Before he could finish the sentence, Hank already returned the vehicle on the main rode. For significant portion of the road, they didn’t talked, but Kamski constantly scanned either the road, or Hanks expression. Finally he spoke up.

"What happened, Mr. Anderson?"

Hank tightened his grip on the steering wheel to ease the choking feeling from his throat. It was far from successful. Kamski looked at him and sighed, but remained silent.

The car stopped again in front of the house with the garden, and the two men stepped out almost simultaneously. Hank waved and walked to the house first leading Kamsky to the garage door. There he knocked on it, before opening it and gestured towards the man behind him to get in, without actually looking in.

He couldn’t bear to see Connor having been taken apart.

The door closed. Hank could hear a conversation dulled by the garage door from inside, and then the sound of work. Hank then decided to look for the bath. His legs felt as if they were made from pure lead as the exhaustion suddenly washed over him bringing with them cruel and black thoughts of depression. He found the bathroom, which was simply built compared to the other parts of the house. A shower, a toilet a washbasin and a mirror occupied the small room almost entirely. He opened the tap, letting the water pour down into the sink, and leaned against it.

He did not consider himself religious, but now he begged for any kind of higher power to help him.

"Oh God," his throat was tight and rough, like sandpaper, "I've lost a boy, I can not let another go." He washed his face with ice-cold water and slowly breathed in and out. He cant afford to break now, though his mirror image told him that it already happened. His eyes were sunken, and red from crying, he looked ten years older. Though at least it matched the fact that he felt just like that.

"Lieutenant?" Jack's voice came from the living room.

"Just a minute!" Hank glanced into the mirror once again, and walked out to him. "Yes?"

The boy was obviously uncomfortable, as he blinked a couple of times, rubbing his hands together. From time to time he glanced towards Kamsky.

"Well..."

Hank leaned against the door and waited for him to continue. His stomach had just begun to calm down, but now, it decided to try to contrast into a ball the size of a fist again for some reason.

"Well, we stabilized him, I have to say that without Mr. Kamski's help, I am not sure if I was able to do it or not."

"Please, call me Elijah." He flashed an endearing smile, which made the younger guy even more fidgety. He even blushed.

"So, with Elijah, we managed to stabilize him, fortunately the bullet didn’t go trough his body, otherwise it would have damaged some additional system. He will wake up but he wont  be able to run around for a while."

"Why isn't he up yet?"

Kamski took the word. "We wanted to boot the body slowly. The thirium in it had to be cleansed, it started to congeal like blood clots int the human body. After he was shut down, his body slowly cooled, and the blue blood didn’t had much time to crystallize, but we must be sure to get it all out.  So slowly raising , the temperature we started to circulate his blood as soon as he reaches the normal levels he should wake up. And if we are talking about his shut down, can we know what happened exactly lieutenant?"

Hank's hand shook and he began to speak in a monotone voice, as if he was reading a document.

"Connor went to the CyberLife Tower to wake up the Androids kept there, and with their help they could have pushed the humans back a little. CyberLife watched and another Connor appeared at my house," Hank folded his arms , to stop his body from shaking. "he looked like ... like Connor. Only in the tower I realised that I was trapped along with my partner. They started fighting and I somehow got my hands on the gun. I asked questions and Connor, he was wrong and I… shot him. "

Kamski silently watched the man in the doorway and began to understand why he looked the way he did. Lieutenant could have lived one of his worst days in his life. Kamski cleared his throat as he stood up and his voice was a bit less condescending.

"We need a new heart, if there wasn't civil war, then it could be ordered from any CyberLife store. But now, they will want to pay close attention to everything. I don’t think they're even open. So our only option is the black market, or" Kamski folded his arms behind his back, "or we go looking for one in the android cemetery."

"But," Jack started rubbing his neon green hair, "Mr. Kam-, Elijah, the chance to find a suitable unit that have the same modell and isn’t full with crystallized thirium," Jack glanced up at his two unexpected guests. "Well, it's a very small chance."

"So, this is our only two possible options?" Hank began to drum on his arm nervously.

"Unless we break into a distribution station at CyberLife." Kamski shrugged.

"And what if ," Jack spoke up cautiously, "we would look at the deviants, I heard that they stole a truck full of android parts. I also heard that they have a couple of more advanced android in their ranks. Maybe they could help."

"If we choose that, we have to hurry," Kamski nodded his head towards the TV, "the current situation can change at a moments notice. Not to mention that they have begun to evacuate the city. Soon it might be impossible to reach those androids."

"All right, then I'll go to the android if I cant get help from there, then our second option is the cemetery. On the way we can look up  a couple of known android parts dealers, that should cover the black market" Hank started his way towards the door, but Kamski stopped him.

"I'm going with you, Lieutenant. Jack can take care of Connor, but a backup can come in handy if something happens."

In any other time Hank would have stopped to argue, swear, or even to knock out Kamsky, but now, he just nodded and walked out the door.

"If Connor wakes up, tell him what happened and to stay calm. We'll come as soon as we can."

"Elijah, Connor, he's a deviant, right?"

Elijah just gave him mysterious wink as response and hurried after Hank, who started the car's engine.

Jack flushed red and took a couple of uncertain stepps forward and backwards in his living room, before deciding that it was the best if he return to the side of the android with a beer in hand to cool off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reading!  
> This was my first serious action scene, please let me know if it's realy suck. I wrote it over at least 4 times. Also I wanted to wrote a longer chapter cuz I don't have a lot of time to writing, but I want to work on this story and I didn't want to start to one chapter goes to one character thing.  
> Cody is a really pissed kid, this is how I see him and how I want to write him, and his anger was the reason why he could broke the barrier more easiy. So, yeah.  
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading!  
> It was supposed to be a one-shot. Well, It won't be a one-shot.  
> I'm trying to make a whole series, wish me luck :')
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
